The new cultivar of hop, Humulus lupulus L., was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out at Motueka, New Zealand. It was selected from a population of seedlings derived from a cross made in 2006 between ‘Southern Cross’ (seed parent) (not patented) and 99-63-31 (pollen parent) (not patented). Seedlings from the cross were grown in a nursery at the same location during the 2006-07 season and subsequently planted in the field in 2007-08 season. In 2008, ‘Hort0605’ was identified as having potential as a new variety and given the breeder code 06.05-22-02. The cultivar was selected on the basis of its good agronomic performance, and chemistry profile.